Cambios
by HatakeSandra
Summary: Sakura en nueva en el instituto de konoha, ella era dulce y tierna pero su vida cambia pro diferentes sucesos, eso volverá a cambiar?.  Pesimo resumen
1. Primer encuentro

Bueno, por aquí e leido que había que poner algo de que kishi-chan era el creador de naruto ajja, lo pongo pero creo que queda bastante claro...por cierto esta historia no la escribo para "Forrarme" jajaja , auqnue no se si ... no no la escribo para eso... la escribo para disfrutar mas tiempo de kakashi-sensei ^^

-Que piensas?

-Sobre que?

-Sobre ella, de quien voy a hablar entonces

Todo se quedó en silencio, algo tan poco lógico como que las ranas criasen pelo, en un aseo femenino de instituto nunca se estaba en silencio, pero tras esa respuesta todo quedó tan silencioso que se escuchó el ruido de una mosca pasar frente al espejo al cual se estaba mirando la rubia de larga cabellera.

La chica morena que estaba justo a su lado sentada en los lavabos se limitó a suspirar y mirar al techo, no quería hacer ningún comentario sobre ella, no aun..., la rubia la miró y se quedó de costado apoyando un lado de su cadera a los lavados sin despegar la mirada de la morena.

-Vamos, dime que impresión te ha dado..

-No sabría que decirte, parece una chica bastante extraña

-Ya te digo – Suspiró la rubia cerrando los ojos echando su cabeza hacia detrás.

-Pero tu no te preocupes, no te va a quitar tu trono- sonrió la morena cerrando sus ojos color plata.

Su amiga la miró y se rió echándose su flequillo para un costado dejando así ver su ojo azulado, pocos segundos después su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la puerta de uno de los aseos abrirse, se quedó mirando a su amiga la cual tenia los ojos fijos en la persona que salia del baño, y que estaba blanca como el mármol, la rubia se mordió los labios y con una sonrisa giró la cara encontrándose así con una chica de pelo rosa, y en ese momento pensó: Tierra Trágame.

La chica la cual había salido del baño tiró a su derecha un cigarrillo pisándolo con una de sus botas negras planas, y anduvo hasta los lavabos mirado a la morena esperando a que se retirase para poder usarlos. Esta como alma que se lleva el diablo se quitó del sitio en el que estaba y se puso alado de su amiga, la rubia se puso delante de Hinata quedando así frente a la pelirosa y esta la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me dejas?- Dijo amablemente la pelirosa

-S-Si claro

Tras decir eso Hinata cogió a su amiga del brazo apartándola de la batalla de miradas que tenían ambas dos intentando llevársela así del baño y también tratando de evitar alguna que otra pelea que ocasionaría ese gesto de ambas chicas, una vez la sacó del baño se apoyó en la puerta suspirando intentando relajarse y al mismo tiempo bloqueando la puerta para que la rubia insistente no consiguiera pasar.

-Vamos Hinata, Tu has visto como me ha mirado- Soltó de entre sus labios la rubia mientras señalaba con un dedo la puerta del baño.

-Ino no te conviene pelearte- Dijo Hinata apenada

-Pero...

-No, pero no, vayámonos

Hinata cogió a su amiga del brazo estirándole hacia su respectiva aula.

-.

En su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa, algo... llamemos le tétrica, ella nunca había sido así de fría, es más tampoco tenía pensado serlo , pero ninguna rubia con nariz de cerdo le iba a mirar de esa manera como si la superase en todos los aspectos, por dios! Pero si ni siquiera la conocía, apretó los puños con fuerza sin dejar de mirarse al espejo, ya sin esa sonrisa en su rostro, si así iba a empezar el día lo mejor era salir de ese instituto.

Tras decir eso recordó las palabras de su madre: " Como se te ocurra faltar a una sola clase me vas a escuchar, y creo que no te conviene quedarte sin pisar la calle si quieres seguir viendo a ese novio tuyo".

Le dio una patada a la papelera que estaba justo enfrente de su pie, hace años que había pensado que lo mejor era llevarse bien con su madre si quería conseguir lo que ella quisiera, pero maldita sea! Ella no la dejaba entenderla, se ponía tan irracional a veces, quién no había faltado a una clase en su vida!. La pelirosa volvió a mirarse en el espejo para ahora sacar un lápiz de ojos de su bolsillo, para así adornar sus ojos jade con una gruesa línea color negro y mientras hacía dicha tarea se limitaba a pensar la manera de faltar a las clases que le quedaban del día sin cabrear a su madre para así poder ver a su novio.

Sonrió, volvió a sonreír y ahora sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa intenso y una fuerza interior le hacía morderse los labios solamente de pensar en el, era tan tremendamente sexy, o al menos eso pensó cuando lo conoció, pero claro, ella en ese tiempo era una niña tonta que solo pensaba en el futuro, sonrió de nuevo al pensar en el, el había cambiado todo en ella, hasta su manera de llevar el pelo, o su manera de vestirse, a veces se echaba de menos ella misma, pero todo tiene su recompensa y para ella su recompensa era el : Sasuke Uchiha.

Este era un chico bastante... raro,ella lo conoció en su antiguo instituto, algo curioso la verdad, en el primer momento en que lo vio se enamoró perdidamente de el, el era un chico moreno, alto, de tez blanca y con unos ojos oscuros, un hombre de pocas palabras, ese era uno de sus defectos, no hablaba mucho y siempre era tan frío.

La pelirosa suspiró nuevamente y volvió a prender otro cigarrillo dándole una profunda calada tirando el humo de entre sus labios lentamente, cogió el móvil de dentro de su bolsillo derecho y se limitó a buscar su nombre en la agenda.

Te necesito, ven a por mi

Le escribió el mensaje y guardo de nuevo el móvil dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo, ella nunca había fumado, de nuevo hasta que lo conoció a el, en verdad había cambiado demasiado desde ese momento, pero es que el era tan...,Suspiró, no tenía palabras para el, por mucho que sus padres se lo negaran y según ellos intentaran "abrirle los ojos", así lo llamaba su madre, ella iba a estar con el, tenía que estar con el.

Se acercó a la puerta del aseo y puso la mano en el pomo girándolo para abrir la puerta, hacía ya un rato que había sonado el timbre, el que indicaba el inicio de la segunda clase del día, de su primer día, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar día, porque solamente había asistido a la primera clase, y para nada había sido buena, se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos volviendo a fumarle a su cigarro.

_Flash Back_

-Silencio!

Todos los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y un murmullo se escuchó por toda la clase cuando la puerta se abrió sigilosamente.

Una chica de unos 16 años entró por la puerta y la cerró una vez sus pies tocaron el mismo suelo que sus compañeros de su nuevo instituto, dicha chica se acordó de su madre, y no en un lado muy positivo.

Se acercó hacia la profesora con paso decidido pero muy despacio, el tiempo hasta que llego hasta dicha mujer se le hizo interminable, una vez estuvo a su lado la miró y levantó una ceja al darse cuenta de que esta se había agachado a su altura y la miraba con curiosidad, dio un paso hacia atrás y la mujer lo dio hacia delante haciendo que su situación no cambiara.

La mujer se rió y cogió la lista repasando todos los nombres.

No era posible, estaba actuando como si ella no existiera, y ahora que hacía?, se sentaba, se quedaba de pie?, cogía carrera hasta la ventana y se tiraba de cabeza hasta que sus sesos se esparcirán por todo el suelo?...Pensó la pelirosa- ( Podrías limitarte a preguntarle que hacer, vamos... es mi opinión) Dijo su inner- Si tienesrazón..

-Disculpe profesora...

-Te he dado permiso para hablar?

La pelirosa se quedó estática en su sitio con la cara blanca mirando a su profesora, esta tenía la parte de arriba de su pelo recogido en una cola negra y llevaba una gabardina que le cubría el cuerpo, incluso parecía que no llevara nada debajo de eso.

-Vamos dime tu nombre- Dijo la profesora riéndose.

-Haruno Sakura- Dijo la chica con un todo de voz decidido

-Bueno, una chica valiente, no como tus compañeros

Ahora si que definitivamente pensaba que esa chica estaba completamente loca,( Le faltan los dos tornillos de Frankenstein), Callate inner, no estoy para tus tonterías- Se respondió mentalmente la pelirosa.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que me siento?

-Hazlo donde quieras

Dicho esto la profesora dejó de mirarla, giró sobre sus pies y en un tono bastante alto, tanto hasta que le dolían sus oídos, cogió la tiza y empezó a escribir en la pizarra, la pelirosa levantó una ceja y repasó a todos sus compañeros de clase mirando un sitio libre, concretamente había tres sitios libres.

El primero el cual estaba mas cerca de la pizarra era en la segunda fila en el lado izquierdo de la clase alado de un chico de pelo largo y oscuro y con unos ojos plata bastante raros.

El segundo lugar estaba en al tercera fila también en el lado izquierdo donde había dos chicos aun mas raros que el anterior, uno era rubio con los ojos claros y tenia una sonrisa que no dejaba nada que envidiar a un anuncio de pasta de dientes, y justo a su lado tenía a un chico con el pelo negro muy brillante, y una sonrisa igual que su compañero, la verdad parecía que eran muy... efusivos.

Y a la derecha de ambos se encontraba otro chico sentado solo, tenia la tez muy blanca, incluso se podía confundir con un vampiro, claro si estos existieran.

Anduvo por toda la clase hasta que llegó al último sitio y se sentó alado del chico dejando al mochila en el suelo, ella lo miró de reojo y este chico pareció no darse cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado, suspiró y agacho la cabeza después de observar las atentas miradas que todos sus compañeros le dirigían.

_Fin Flash Back_

Se quitó el pelo de la cara ya que el flequillo le caía directamente en los ojos, se giró sobre si misma cogiendo la mochila que quedaba a su derecha colgándosela en un hombro, bien, ahora tenía una misión: Salir del instituto konoha sin ser vista.

Segundos después se encontraba en los pasillos que daban a las clases de bachillerato, aligeró el paso cuando distinguió su clase, pero decidió echar un vistazo aunque fuera rápido, se inclinó un poco para mirar por la ventana que había en la puerta y pudo ver que nadie estada en sus asientos, sino, todo lo contrario todos gritaban y corrían entre si, probablemente el profesor llegaba tarde, se paró unos segundos más pensando que es lo que debería hacer, pero unos minutos más tarde siguió el camino que le llevaba hasta la puerta de salida.

Mientras seguía su camino miró su reloj de muñeca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no me lo puedo creer!- pensó la pelirosa, había pasado casi una hora desde que miró la última vez el reloj, tenía que darse prisa para salir de ahí si no al final la pillarían y no quería problemas, no al menos el primer día.

Cuando llegó a al puerta que le daba el camino hacia la libertad notó como el tiempo cada vez se hacía más y más lento y le costaba más llegar a la puerta, suspiró otra vez y agitó su cabeza, pensaba demasiado las cosas, tenía que ser impulsiva, o al menos eso le decía su novio, cuando llegó puso la mano sobre el frío metal de la puerta y empujó levemente haciendo que esta se abriera de par en par , salió rápido esperando que estuviera sasuke en la puerta esperándola, pero aun no había llegado.

Genial...- pensó al pelirosa al darse cuenta que por mucho que esperara no llegaría, se mordió los labios como signo de la rabia que sentía dentro, no se lo podía creer, otra vez la había dejado plantada, eso era demasiado, ahora si que se iba a enterar de quien era ella, se dejó caer en los escalones poniendo las manos en su cara enterrando la cabeza en ellas.

-Bueno, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo- pensó en voz alta.

-A quien?

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, como sus ojos se abrían y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sabía que el no le fallaría, al menos no una vez más.

Se giró dejando la cartera que tenia hasta ese momento colgada en su hombro derecho en el suelo, sus piernas reaccionaron solas y con la gran alegría que sentía en el cuerpo echó las brazos al rededor del cuello del hombre que tenía justo detrás de ella, para juntar así sus labios con el.

Pero, algo no iba bien, no sentía sus fríos labios, ni sus manos agarrando su cintura como siempre había hecho, un momento, ¿ Eso que sentía en sus labios era tela?, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Una vez los tuvo abiertos todo en ella se tensó, no le podía estar pasando a ella esto, no maldito el día en que su madre decidió cambiarla de instituto para que se "relacionara" con gente diferente, volvió a pensar en su madre no de una manera muy buena.

(quitate!)- Le chilló su inner, pero no podía, tenía los brazos agarrotados, todo su cuerpo se tensó tanto que ahora nada le respondía, (Maldita sea, muévete pareces idiota!)- volvió a comentar su yo interior. Cuando notó que empezaba a funcionar de nuevo su circulación sanguínea quitó las manos del cuello de aquel hombre dando un paso hacia atrás, y se limitó a observarlo mientras su cara se tornaba tan roja como la de un tomate, haciéndole competencia a su rosado pelo.

Era un chico mayor que ella, no demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo mayor que ella, tenía un pelo curiosamente grisáceo, unos ojos tan oscuros como los de su Uchiha, pero algo muy diferente se veía en ellos, sus ojos eran oscuros, si, pero ellos inspiraban tranquilidad, sin embargo los del Uchiha lo único que transmitían era miedo, o en otro caso, frialdad. Pero este chico era muy diferente al uchiha ,se fijó en que en su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz pasaba justo por en medio de este, a ella nunca le habían gustado esas cicatrices, pero por algún caso lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era alzar su mano y tocarla.

Su boca estaba entreabierta con el ceño fruncido y una mirada tan curiosa como la de un gato cuando algo le cuelga del techo, ella siguió bajando la vista hasta toparse con una bufanda de color negro que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, lástima no le dejaba ver lo hermosos que serían sus labios- pensó interiormente.

-Uy, parece que esperabas a otra persona.

Sakura la cual seguía mirando al chico de arriba abajo como si de un cuadro de picasso se tratase, levantó al mirada rápidamente y se puso aún más colorada, si cabe claro, se mordió su labio inferior y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, ahora arqueados en forma de sonrisa, o al menos eso suponía ella.

Genial, que bien había empezado el día, se agachó rápidamente y cogió su mochila para luego salir corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo para alejarse, al menos por ese día, de ese maldito instituto de secundaria.

Holaaaaaa.. creo que es un poquito corto pero en fin aunque los suelo hacer más largos este me ha salido así, muy ponto suviré el dos, ya saben uno por semana! jajaja

espero que les guste, ya saben si les gusta comentarios plissss

Beosss

De una nueva escritoria

Sandritta!


	2. Quien te crees?, Mi madre?

lOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A KISHI-CHAN! =)

**Capítulo 2 " Quien te crees?,..,Mi madre?**

Sakura se levantó de su cama aun con los ojos pegados signos de haber dormido toda la noche de un tirón, la verdad no pensaba que lo iba a conseguir, no después de lo que pasó el día anterior, primero el nuevo instituto y su mal día, mas tarde el beso que le dio (si eso se podía llamar beso- comentó su inner)al tipo peligris y por último y para colmo la gran pelea con su novio, pero se lo merecía, tenia que mostrarle su cabreo, joder la dejó ahí tirada como para no enfadarse. Suspiró cuando se miró al espejo, bueno al menos esa noche no había llorado, (Claro la costumbre de las peleas- volvió a meterse su inner).

Sakura frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que seguía igual de cabreada que el día anterior, abrió el grifo y se mojó al cara para intentar despejarse y poco después escuchó el grito de su madre como cada mañana para despertarse, dios que insoportable se le hacia aquello, se volvió a mirar al espejo y ahora puso la mejor sonrisa que podía tener ese día, aunque no fuera muy buena al menos era una sonrisa.

Minutos mas tarde ya estaba bajando por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para poder comer algo, una vez estuvo allí se encontró con su madre, la cual estaba recriminándole aun el que la noche pasada hubiera llegado tarde.

-Vas ha seguir así todo el día?- dijo Sakura sin mirarla sentándose en la primera silla que vio

-Si eso consigue que me hagas más caso y vuelvas a ser la misma de antes si- Su madre se dio al vuelta con los brazos cruzados para mirarla

-A lo mejor si dejaras de molestarme tanto te haría mas caso, no crees?

-Como no quieres que te " moleste" si desde que estás con ese novio tuyo pasas de todo completamente?

-Ya estamos con lo mismo- Frunciendo el ceño intentando no gritarle

-Claro que estamos con lo mismo, hasta que no te des cuenta de que el no es...

-Ya vale!- Gritó Sakura.

Se levantó de la silla con rabia, miró a su madre enfadada y se mordió los labios para no decirle nada, las cosas estaban muy difícil en ese momento como para tensarlas más, pero como era de esperar su madre no se iba a quedar callada, era imposible.

-Sakura...- continuó su madre con un tono de voz mas calmado

-No mamá, no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra más- mirándola directamente a los ojos

Su madre se quedó mirándola seria y Sakura pudo ver como el semblante de su cara se puso en una mueca de pena y al mismo tiempo de desagrado.

-Nunca pensé que podrías mirarme tan fríamente.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y apretó los ojos mientras que cogía su mochila y salía por la puerta, estaba tan cansada de todo, y para colmo ahora tenía que aguantar ese estúpido uniforme lo único que hacia eso era odiar más su situación.

-Esto es una mierda- dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda.

Pero tendría que aguantarse, no le quedaba más remedio, o bueno...si tenía otra solución.

Giró sobre sus pasos y sonrió ahora ampliamente, últimamente su vida parecía la de un ninja- pensó la pelirosa- todo el día de misiones- ahora rió con ganas.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y puso los cascos en las orejas para escuchar música mientras se dirigía al instituto, iba a ser un día muy largo, y por lo que veía muy caluroso también, se quitó el jersey azulado que llevaba en el pecho derecho el escudo de la escuela y se abrió un par de botones de la camisa subiéndose las mangas, era un muy buen día para quedarse tumbada en un parque sin nada que hacer, pero hoy si tenia algo que hacer

Misión: Ser expulsada del instituto de konoha- Pensó sonriendo.

-.

Sakura entró por la puerta del instituto no sin antes apagar el cigarro el cual estaba fumándose minutos antes de entrar, siguió andando hasta la puerta de su clase suspiró y entró con paso decidido hacia el sitio que había cogido el día anterior, intentando pasar desapercibida entre todos sus compañeros, cosa que claramente no consiguió.

Dejó su mochila a un lado en el suelo para ahora sentarse, levantó al cabeza y levantó una ceja al ver que todos la miraban muy fijamente, sonrió y se dedicó a sacar las cosas para la clase que le tocaba ahora.

-Hola- Dijo el chico sentado a su lado

-Hola- sonrió ella volteándose para mirarlo, una vez lo hizo volvió que quedarse sería- que risa tan falsa!

-Oye, ya podrías ser mas simpática no?- Dijo la rubia del día anterior en el baño

-Perdón?- se limitó a decirle la pelirosa volviéndose hacia su espalda

-Pues eso, que podrías ser más simpática porque el solamente te ha saludado

-y que culpa tendré yo de que tenga una sonrisa falsa?- volvió a contestar la pelirosa mientras una vena de su frente se iba haciendo notar

-Ino vale ya, no ha hecho nada..- dijo un rubio con sonrisa zorruna mientras se acercaba

-No, si ha hecho naruto, ha insultado a Sai, es que no te das cuenta?

-Yo no he insultado a nadie- se cansó la pelirosa levantándose para ponerse a la altura de los dos rubios

-Si los has hecho...

Sakura la miró enfadada, la rubia la miraba igual mientras el chico rubio que había con ellas intentaba poner calma entre las dos, cosa casi imposible a partir de ese momento cuando a la pelirosa se le volvió a cruzar por la mente su nueva misión, esa era la excusa perfecta si se peleaba de manera grave con la chica rubia esa la tomarían como una revolucionaria y la echarían del centro...

-mira frentona...- Dijo al rubia para volver a contestarle

-Fren..mira cerda ya has agotado mi paciencia

La pelirosa la miró poniendo ahora la misma sonrisa que momentos antes había puesto sai al saludarla, pero esta vez con diferente propósito.

Ino la miró con una ceja levantada y los brazos en jarra, si se pensaba esa chica que la iba a intimidar las llevaba claras, sin embargo el rubio ahora sentía hasta miedo, este dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse.

Sakura sin apartar la mirada de ino se abalanzó sobre ella cogiéndola de su larga cabellera rubia para así tirarla al suelo, lo que no se esperaba era que esta contraatacara.

-ya vale!- volvió a gritar el rubio

-Naruto separalas!- Grito una chica de melena negra que se acercaba al ver lo que estaba pasando

-No puedo Hinata ayúdame!- contestó Naruto intentando coger a su nueva compañera de curso

Justo cuando Hinata iba a coger a Ino para intentar separar a las dos chicas que ahora estaban tiradas en el suelo, en lo que no cabía duda era una pelea, un chico entró por la puerta, este entraba sonriendo y con los dedos de una mano levantados en los que algunos pensarían que era el símbolo de la paz, saludó y dejó sus cosas en la mesa, Hinata lo miró sorprendida, como era posible que su profesor fuera tan despistado, no podía creerlo y lo mismo le pasaba a Naruto, pero este dejó de pensar en su profesor cuando notó un golpe en su mejilla, el cual lo hizo volar unoscentímetros por encima del suelo.

-kakashi- Sensei!- Gritó naruto

El profesor se dio la vuelta y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se encontró con que la rubia estaba cogiendo a la pelirosa del pelo,y a esta última que volvía a tirarla al suelo para ahora ponerse encima de ella intentando darle un puñetazo en su mejilla, pero en ese momento se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y cogió a la pelirosa de la cintura, cogiéndole también la mano que tenía en el aire para quitarla de encima de su compañera.

-Suéltame!- Grito Sakura con notable impotencia mientras intentaba quitar las manos de su Sensei de la cintura

-Quita a esa loca de enfrente mio- Dijo una rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo

-A quien llamas loca, cerda?- Revolviéndose intentando soltarse

-Cerda?- Volvió a gritar la rubia, corriendo ahora hacia la pelirosa

El profesor apretó más fuerte a la pelirosa de la cintura para intentar que no se soltara cuando notó que sus brazos empezaban a flojear, miró a naruto para que cogiera a la rubia y así poder el sacar a la otra chica.

Cuando Naruto ya tenía a la rubia sentada en la silla aun gritando, kakashi aprovechó para sacar a la pelirosa de la clase, salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de si sin soltar aun a la chica, apoyó la espalda en la puerta de la clase apretando más fuerte cuando ella le cogía las manos para soltarse.

-Suéltame ya!

-Te soltaré cuando te tranquilices, o es que quieres que te lleve al director?

-Si eso es lo que quiero!- gritó otra vez

Pero ahora su voz no sonaba con cabreo, ni con la ira que tenía antes, ahora su voz sonaba triste, incluso entrecortada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el chico, la tenía cogida aun de la cintura, notaba la fuerte respiración de ella, como su pecho subía y bajaba y como su barriga empezaba a temblar, y la ternura le invadió cuando escuchó el primer gemido de dolor de ella, al fué soltando poco a poco, hasta que sus manos quedaron a la altura de sus piernas completamente separadas de ella, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta mientras suspiraba.

Sakura se mordió los labios mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas sonrosadas, notó como las manos desaparecían de su cintura, como iba separándose más de ella, miró al techo y apretó los ojos intentando respirar normalmente de nuevo, pasaron un minuto, dos, cinco... pero no podía relajarse, los nervios seguían dentro de ella, seguía sintiendo esa impotencia y al mismo tiempo la rabia, necesitaba..., necesitaba...

kakashi notó como la chica cogía sus manos y las ponía de nuevo en su cintura, se sorprendió, abrió los ojos y casi por inercia apretó las manos en su cintura y al giró para poder abrazarla, justo cuando la cara de ella se posó sobre el pecho de el, sintió como las manos de ella se ponían en su espalda cogiendo su camisa con ansia, el bajó la mirada, subió una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle su raro pelo color rosa.

Y así pasaron los minutos.

-...

-Ven, siéntate- Sonó una voz gruesa pero a la vez aterciopelada, el hombre de pelo gris abría la puerta a la pequeña pelirosa que aun estaba con la cabeza agachada, pero hacía rato que había dejado de sollozar.

-Gracias a Dios- Pensó al pelirosa mientras se soltaba de la mano de su profesor el cual aun no se la había soltado y se sentaba en la primera silla que vio- "Si hubieses seguido llorando el pobre se hubiera tenido que quitar al camisa para estrujarla y que saliera todo el agua"- Le dijo mentalmente su Inner- Si ahí tienes razón- Pensó Sakura- no cariño, yo siempre tengo razón- Volvió a contestar sonriente su "yo" más interior.

-Bien- Se limitó a decir el peligris mientras cerraba la puerta- La verdad, no se que debería hacer contigo, Si te soy sincero, nunca he estado en una situación así.

-Nunca?- Levantó una ceja como signo de incredulidad.

-No- Sonrió, ella notó que lo estaba haciendo al ver como sus ojos se curvaban y sus pómulos se subían unos centímetros, Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y se sonrojó al recordar lo que le había pasado el día anterior con ese mismo hombre- Supongo que debería llevarte al director- Comentó de nuevo el joven peligris mientras se arrascaba la cabeza con una de sus manos

-Si es lo que tiene que hacer- Dijo levantándose de su sitio, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Al menos ya tenía una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, la iban a echar del instituto, y aunque eso le diera dolores de cabeza con su madre,- Y valla dolores!- comentó cansada su inner, ella creía que eso iba a ser lo mejor.

-Pero, no lo voy a hacer- Comentó sencillamente mientras abría de nuevo sus ojos negros para mirarla a los verdosos de ella.

-Como?- La pelirosa se giró sobre si misma y abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente- No lo entiendo, estábamos peleándonos en la clase, y empecé yo la pelea- mientras gesticulaba con ambas manos.

-Lo sé, pero da la casualidad, de que a mi no me engañas- Sonrió de nuevo

Esa sonrisa se le estaba haciendo insoportable y eso que ni siquiera había visto su boca, claro aun iba con una especia de máscara negra, pero, un momento, con el calor que hacía como era capaz de llevar el rostro cubierto, este hombre la estaba impresionando a medida que lo conocía más y más.

-Como?, joder tengo que parecer una completa idiota, pero no te acabo de entender- Comentó con su ceja derecha subida

-Bueno, si te sientas y te tranquilizas creo que voy a ser capaz de explicártelo

-No quiero sentarme

-Siéntate

-No quiero

-Siéntate- Volvió a decir calmado el peligris

-Dios, eres exasperante ( Desesperante)!

-Gracias- Se sentó más cómodo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje -dios como odiaba los trajes, pensó- Pues bien- Mientras seguía desabotonándose ahora el chaleco que tenía bajo la chaqueta, la cual ya estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla

Sakura levantó al cabeza una vez estuvo sentada para intentar descubrir porque tardaba tanto en hablar, pero cuando lo miró se estaba quitando la chaqueta, como un simple acto tan sencillo, podía resultar tan sumamente erótico. Se limitó a admirar como la chaqueta resbalaba por los brazos del chico, como en su camisa se marcaban tanto los músculos de los brazos, como se estaba quitando ese chaleco para que se notara que el chico no era nada más , ni nada menos que todo fibra!.

Sakura apartó la cabeza rápidamente cuando se fijó en la forma de apartarse el pelo de la cara , ya que el chico lo tenía un tanto largo, y a pesar de ser gris, ese color le hacía parecer aun más y más sexy.

Cuando la chica volvió la cara emitió un suspiro al sentir como un ligero cosquilleo bajaba desde su garganta, mientras pasaba por su estómago y se paraba en su entrepierna para quedarse allí, maldito cosquilleo- pensó la chica mientras apretaba los ojos intentando que dicho cosquilleo desapareciera.

-Te pasa algo?- Comentó el peligris poniéndole la mano en uno de los hombros de la chica.

-No! -Se sobresaltó ella al notar la mano del hombre

" Vamos Sakura que no pasa nada porque te toque un hombro!" Dijo su inner

"Que no pasa nada?, dios si me toca creo que voy a a tener un orgasmo aquí mismo"- Le contestó mentalmente a su inner, y esta solamente se rió dentro de su mente

-Tranquilizate de veras, no quiero que te sientas presionada, pero me gustaría hablar contigo

-Habla- Dijo mirando al frente mientras cruzaba sus piernas

-Bien- Comenzó a hablar- Ayer..

-Ayer- Dijo con nervios la ojijade al notar la pausa de el.

-Ayer, cuando te fuiste tan deprisa, porque fue?

-No quería estar aquí- Contestó rápidamente

-Y porque no querías estar?

-Porque no me siento agusto

-Y porque?

-Me vas a preguntar siempre el porque?- volvió a mirarlo y ahora este estaba muy serio

-Hmp,..., No, no siempre- mirando hacia el techo

-Mira sencillamente, ayer me fui porque ya empecé mal con mis compañeros y punto, prefería estar con mi gente

-Tu madre, pidió..., no, rogó, que te aceptáramos en este instituto, nos dijo que eras muy buena chica, pero que te habías juntado con muy mala gente..- Iba a seguir hablando pero la chica lo paró

-Para, para, me has traído aquí para echarme la charla como si fueras mi madre?- Incrédula

-No, solamente quiero intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión

-Pero, lo que vosotros no entendéis, ni tu ni mi madre, es que yo no quiero cambiar de opinión, estoy muy agusto así, no se porque debería de cambiar

-Quizás la pelea que has tenido hoy te sirva de ejemplo, conozco muy bien a Ino y se que ella nunca haría algo así

-A quien a la rubia peliteñida?- Sonrió- Ella tenía más ganas de pelear que yo- Sonrió

El chico suspiró, que difícil era hablar con una adolescente, pensó cerrando los ojos para intentar relajarse.

-Mira Sakura, sé que tu empezaste la pelea, se que lo haces porque no quieres estar aquí, y se que lo que estás intentando es hacerme perder los nervios para que te lleve al director y te echen, pero te avisó y solo lo haré una vez para que te quede claro, no lo vas a conseguir, si estoy trabajando en esto es porque tengo paciencia y porque me gusta, y ninguna adolescente me va a hacer cambiar de opinión solamente porque para que la saquen de aquí haga un "intento de rebeldía"

-Yo no he hecho ningún intento de rebeldía, como tu lo llamas- Mirándolo de reojo

-Bien, si tu lo dices... pero yo creo que tu madre está luchando mucho por ti para que tu lo único que hagas es darle más disgustos, no te comportes como una niña porque ya no lo eres, pero ahora bien, si lo que esperas de esta vida es llevarte mal con todo el mundo, vivir encerrada entre las mismas personas y no tener ningún tipo de estudios, bien adelante, sigue así no voy a ser yo el que te diga todo lo contrario.

Sakura lo miró muy seria, la verdad es que las palabras de este hombre la hacían pensar, pero... Sasuke, ella ya no se creía nada sin el, el para ella era, lo era todo, era su vida, joder solamente lo tenía a el, ni siquiera le quedaban sus amigos de toda la vida, ahora solo lo tenía a el, y a los amigos de el, joder, por mucho que le doliera, su profesor llevaba toda la razón, eso era lo que esperaba ella para su futuro?, no, ella no quería eso, ella quería ser una gran doctora, vivir cuidando a la gente, tener una gran casa, con un gran coche, una gran familia,..., bueno tampoco hay que pasarse, en realidad se conformaría con ser una doctora decente. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa al pensar eso, y esto no pasó desapercibido por su profesor, kakashi la miró de nuevo y ahora le cogió la mano para que ella la mirara a los ojos, una vez notó al profunda mirada de ella sobre el, le sonrió y le apartó un mechón de la cara poniéndoselo tras su oreja. Sakura lo miraba seria, otra vez había vuelto ese maldito cosquilleo, la verdad, ella no creía que mereciera tanta preocupación por su persona, pero tampoco estaba mal que de vez en cuando alguien se preocupara por ella.

La pelirosa seguía igual de seria, se levantó de su silla poniéndose de pié agachó la cabeza y por un momento escuchó en su interior como su inner cantaba la canción de bon jovi " it's my live", mientras se dirigía a la puerta fue soltando la mano de su Sensei y se giró una vez llegó a esta, cogió el pomo abriéndola, al girarse su falda voló un poco al igual que su pelo y sonrió coquetamente.

-Siento lo de ayer- sonrió sin moverse, y notó la mirada de su profesor clavada en sus piernas, lo miró y soltó una carcajada- no lo esperaba a usted -Sensei- dijo con una cierta ironía- pero, tampoco fue desagradable.

Dicho esto salió sin prisa por la puerta del despacho cerrándola una vez terminó de pasar, se apoyó en la puerta y se mordió los labios, "como me gusta este hombre"- Pensó su inner. Ella sonrió " eres una exagerada, si esta bueno pero nada más", 2 lo que tu quisieras", volvió a contestar entre babas su inner.

Bueno no la había hecho cambiar mucho de opinión, pero por ahora le habían entrado ganas de quedarse. La chica siguió andando tranquilamente por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su clase, pero dentro del despacho de su Sensei, había un hombre un tanto aturdido por la situación que se desabotonaba los primeros botones de su ajustada camisa para poder respirar y dejar de sudar por un momento.

- Creo que esto, va a traer problemas- Dijo el hombre catalogado como genio, pensando en cierta pelirosa, mientras miraba por la ventana el precioso día de verano que estaba poniendo, mientras la "máscara" que llevaba desaparecía de su rostro.

**-...**

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Buf siento haber tardado tanto, la verdad me encantan buestros comentarios,^^**_

**Himeko Hatake-_ La verdad, a mi las actualizaciones me vendrían mejor los lunes^^, así escribo todo el finde, bueno pues los lunes! ^^ Gracias!_**

**Hatake-Katia- _Gracias! espero que te siga gustando, aunqeu mi pareja me ha dicho que es muy paranoica! ^^. espero que a ti te guste!_**

**Aire2409- _Hola!, jaja gracias! bueno si yo creo que es la mejor manera de conocerse, pero tengo pensadas muchas cosas que la verdad pobrecito kakashi! ajajjaja bueno espero que te siga gustando! Besos_**

**bugita-hatake-_ Aloha! pues si Saku rebelde, la verda dyo tampoco me la imaginaba jajaja pero conforme voy escribiendo em acostumbro, jajaj esque me gustaria verla menos responsable y más loca, espero que te guste el cambio ^^_**

_**Bueno gracias a las cuatro! sigan comentando!**_

_**PD: He tardado en actualizar por problemas MENSTRUALES jajaj creo que se escribe así ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias!**_

_Sandritta!_


	3. Otra misión, un tanto desagradable

**Todos los derechos reservados a Kishi-Chan, NARUTO SOLO LE PERTENECE A EL, y Kakashi a muchas de nosotras!**

* * *

**"Otra nueva misión, un tanto, desagradable"**

**Capítulo 3**

Apretó el puño para que la moto fuera mucho más deprisa, dio una curva, luego otra, y más tarde otra, hasta que el instituto de konoha quedó frente a sus ojos, frenó tan bruscamente que el sonido de sus ruedas derrapando contra el asfalto se encerró en el oído de todos los estudiantes de dicho instituto.

Quien iba en la moto se bajó con una tremenda agilidad y en unos rápidos y decididos pasos, ya estaba saltando la valla que impedía que los estudiantes salieran mientras que tuvieran clase, de un salto se situó en el suelo haciendo que las personas que estaban cerca de este se le quedaran mirando, mientras el chico de ojos negros encendía un cigarro y caminaba tranquilamente sin percatarse de las miradas de los demás, el solamente tenía ojos en ese momento para buscar a cierta pelirosa.

-Aunque tampoco estaría mal entretenerse un rato- Dijo sonriéndole a una chica con el pelo tan rojo como el fuego a la cual le guiñó un ojo, esta lo miró y se sonrojó, el siguió andando mientras le volvía a dar una calada a su cigarrillo,le iba a costar mucho encontrarla, como era posible que a veces fuera tan escurridiza- tras ese pensamiento el chico sonrió cuando a una chica andando con un paso decidido hacia un grupo de personas de las que parecían su misma edad, el ojinegro levantó una ceja mientras la miraba, si, esa era su Sakura una revolucionaria, una revolucionaria con una tremenda fuerza- Volvió a pensar mientras se tocaba la cabeza recordando la última pelea que tuvieron, y se limitó a observar como la pequeña pelirosa iba a patearles el culo a, como el los llamaba, esos pijos de mierda.

-.

-Sakura, respira, tranquilizate, llevas mucho sin hacer esto, pero no hay problema, tu antes lo hacías,..., demasiado, pero la cuestión es que lo hacías.

Sakura iba gesticulando con las manos mientras seguía andando en dirección a un grupo de adolescentes en especial, tenia que acercarse y dejarlo todo muy claro, después de la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con su profesor se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en que debía hacer, " Claro así tienes esas ojeras"- comentó divertida su inner- Muy bien simpática, pero te recuerdo que soy algo así como tu envoltorio así que no te quejes- Tras ese comentario hacia si misma dejó a su yo interior con la boca abierta y sin saber que contestar, parecía que se había "levantado" ingeniosa- pensó sonriendo.

Se paró en seco , suspiró y volvió a seguir andando con un paso decidido hasta que llegó al grupo que se encontraba en unas escaleras cercanas a la puerta de salida.

-Lo siento- Dijo parándose enfrente de ellos, intentó sonreír pero no le salía, así que se quedó seria.

Todos se giraron para ver quien estaba hablando, en especial una rubia, al notar una presencia detrás suya-

-Como?- Dijo con incredulidad

-Eso, lo siento, no tenía que haberme puesto así, y mi comentario estuvo... fuera de lugar

Ino se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos y sin decir nada, no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-Bueno, no me dices nada?- Dijo al pelirosa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-No pasa nada!- Se escuchó una voz aguda, Sakura miró detrás de la rubia y vio al rubio de sonrisa zorruna tras ella, esta le sonrió

-Gracias

-Tranquila, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera

El rubio anduvo hacia al pelirosa y se quedó a su lado, con la misma sonrisa que Sakura había visto desde que llegó a ese instituto, No podía quitar la vista de aquellos dientes tan blancos y esto le hizo sonreír, ese chico era muy raro- Pensó su inner

-A mi no me da confianza Naruto- Dijo la rubia, ahora detrás de Naruto el cual se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Vamos Ino, que tu tampoco eres una santa- Riéndose

-Naruto!- Chilló la rubia con enfado

-Vamos, vamos, sabes que es verdad, o no Sai?- Miró al pelinegro el cual tenía un cuaderno sobre las manos, este se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa falsa sin decir nada

-Sai!, no me sonrías así, que la frentona tiene razón

-Oye!- Frunció el ceño la pelirosa mientras lo decía

-Ino, no jodas más las cosas, la chica ha venido a disculparse contigo- Ahora hablaba la chica de pelo negro, la cual parecía muy pegada a la rubia.

-Bueno- Suspiró la rubia

-Bueno que significa?- Sin apartar la mirada la pelirosa

-Ino es muy estirada, pero tu tranquila eso es que te ha perdonado- Sonriendo

Es que este chico nunca deja de sonreír?- Se preguntó a si misma la pelirosa, pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta.

-Por cierto, cual es tu nombre?- volvió a hablar el rubio

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura- sonriéndole ahora

-Yo Naruto Uzumaki- Se acercó y la cogió de la mano para que se sentara con ellos

-Bienvenida Sakura-Chan!

Tras decir esto, el rubio la abrazó con fuerza casi hasta dejarla sin aire,dios, este chico la iba a matar, si no fuera porque el ese momento la chica morena se acerco a el y le cogió la mano, juraría que en ese momento ya estaría muerta, suspiro como signo de tranquilidad.

Minutos más tarde Sakura iba de camino al baño junto con Hinata, la chica morena que le había cogido antes la mano a Naruto, las dos iban hablando animadamente, riéndose, y Sakura hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, la verdad cada vez estaba más segura de que pedirles perdón por su comportamiento había sigo una muy buena idea, ambas entraron al aseo, Hinata siguió hasta los aseos más profundos, y Sakura se quedó esperándola, mientras se miraba al espejo y se colocaba bien el pelo con un poco de agua, se dio la vuelta apoyándose en el lavabo esperando a que su nueva amiga saliera del baño, pero algo la dejó totalmente sin palabras, la puerta de uno de los servicios se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, el cual tiraba la colilla de su cigarro al retrete, ella lo miró entre seria y sorprendida, no se esperaba algo así, el chico se acercó despacio hacia ella quedando a unos centímetros de su boca, Sakura seguía estática sin moverse ni un pelo de su cuerpo, el se acercó más hasta terminar con al distancia ue había entre sus labios, la beso, la besó lento pero con posesión, la pelirosa se dejó llevar siguiéndole el beso, "es que besa tan bien" dijo suspirando su inner, la verdad es que su yo más interior no la ayudaba en nada, incluso lo que más conseguía era incordiarla.

Cuando el chico se separó de ella le guiñó un ojo, Sakura escuchó como Hinata estaba por salir del servicio y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Hinata, tengo una urgencia, vuelve tu sola, ahora nos vemos en clase

La pelirosa cogió de la mano al chico de los ojos negros intensos y se metió con el a uno de los servicios, este se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero la pelirosa le puso una mano en el pecho para que mantuviera cierta distancia, se escuchó como Hinata le contestó con un tímido "vale" y salía por la puerta quedando el servicio solo con ellos dos dentro del aseo.

El se volvió a acercar a ella y la beso de nuevo en los labios, pero antes de que el beso pasara más allá de un leve roce de labios ella se separó de el saliendo por al puerta andando decidida hasta el lavabo para echarse agua en la cara.

-Que te pasa?, no estás contenta de verme?- Dijo el chico saliendo tras ella

-No es eso- Dijo simplemente la pelirosa mientras se secaba la cara con una pequeña toalla

-Entonces?

-Entonces, pasa que te presentas aquí sin ni siquiera avisar

-Eso nunca ha sido un inconveniente para ti

-Pues ahora si lo es- Contestó cansada la pelirosa

El chico la miró, suspiró y sonrió, sonrió de una manera auto suficiente, se volvió a acercar a ella y la abrazó por detrás, la chica le quitó los brazos de su cintura y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-Mira Sasuke no te entiendo, primero te enfadas porque no quieres que me cambie de instituto, luego dejar de llamarme y de hablarme, te pido ayuda porque no aguanto aquí un minuto más y no apareces y para colmo cuando te llamo, nos peleamos, y ahora vienes aquí como si no hubiese pasado nada..- Suspiró

-No hay nada que entender, simplemente te echaba de menos

-Y te crees que estás en todo tu derecho de venir aquí y...

El chico al cortó mientras esta estaba hablando clavando su mirada negro azabache en los ojos jades de ella.

-No me creo, Sé que puedo venir aquí y reclamar lo que es mío

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se pasó las manos por la cara- Yo no soy de nadie- Contestó simplemente

-Oh si cariño, tu eres toda mía- Se acercó más haciendo que desapareciera la distancia entre sus cuerpos, Sakura se sintió de nuevo nerviosa, el siempre provocaba ese efecto en ella, siempre hacía que su cuerpo temblara y que el pecho se le encogiera.

-Sasuke...

-Sakura, dime, porque con lo que me contaste no le has pateado el culo a esa gente- Sasuke se dio la vuelta sacando de su bolsillo de atrás un paquete de tabaco junto con el mechero correspondiente- La verdad, cuando te estaba viendo acercarte, me esperaba algo así como cuando Gaara te miró por primera vez- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Tremendo golpe- Enchufando su cigarrillo.

-No es igual,...- Intentando explicarse.

-Yo solo tengo una cosa clara- Apoyó su pierna derecha en una de las paredes para apoyarse- Y es que me has decepcionado.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, lo miró confusa, no sabía a que venía ese comentario, ella nunca había sido así de peleona, bueno a veces solamente, pero solo cuando de verdad tenía una buena excusa para serlo, y ahora no existía tal excusa, la culpa fue de ella, no de ellos, como lo que pasó con Gaara.

-Si, no me pongas esa cara, yo no puedo estar con alguien que consiente que se rían de ella- Dijo sencillamente, ni un solo gesto apareció en su fía cara

-De mi no se ríe nadie, a demás ayer la que se pasó fui yo - Dijo con evidente nerviosismo

Sasuke se rió sonoramente- Cariño, cuando te conocí todos se reían de ti, ahora que no estoy yo y tu te dejas tomar por tonta, también se ríen de ti.

-Eso no es verdad!- Chilló ahora la pelirosa

-En serio crees que no es verdad?- Musitó acercándose a ella- Pues si tan segura estás porque te fuiste el otro día y me mandaste ese mensaje suplicante pidiéndome que viniera?, Sakura la gente no cambia de un día para otro.

-Pero ellos no han tenido la culpa de nada!- La pelirosa se sentía terriblemente inquieta, se mordió los labios para intentar ahogar las tremendas ganas que sentía de derramar sus lágrimas en ese momento.

-Estás muy rara, no te reconozco Sakura- Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con el pie- Ahora también vas a llorar?, te estás volviendo demasiado débil Sakura.

-Yo no soy débil- Contestó esta cuando el se dirigía a la puerta mientras las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos.- Solamente que alguien me hizo cambiar de opinión

-Alguien?, Quién?- Dijo parándose en seco sin darse al vuelta.

-Ayer, cuando me sacaron de clase porque me estaba peleando, un profesor se dio cuenta de que lo que quería era salir de aquí, habló conmigo, y me convenció de que lo mejor era quedarse- Musitó con la cabeza agachada

La risa de Sasuke retumbó en todo el servicio, ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida, nunca lo había visto reírse así, mejor dicho, nunca lo había visto reírse.

-Me estás diciendo que te dejas aconsejar por un tío que no sabe nada de tu vida, de verdad eres una ingenua- Rió- No te das cuenta de que tu madre está detrás de todo esto, es un profesor Sakura, el no te va a decir que tienes toda la razón, siempre intentará que te pongas de parte de ellos

Sakura lo miraba mientras sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por cada rincón de sus fracciones hasta perderse en su cuello. Estaba empezando a pensar que Sasuke tenía razón, la verdad todo lo que el decía cuadraba, pero, su profesor, le dio una confianza y una seguridad en su mirada, que Sasuke no tenía, al contrario su mirada era completamente fría e insegura, sus ojos se movía para todos lados a causa de su nerviosismo, Sakura frunció el ceño, si era verdad lo que Sasuke decía, entonces si tenía razón y la estaban tomando por tonta, no tonta no, por una tremenda idiota.

Sasuke terminó de hablar y se arrascó la cabeza, la miró y se puso serio de nuevo- Te das cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad no?, tranquila, yo te voy a ayudar a darles su merecido a todos.

Sakura levantó su mirada suspiró, bien el era el único que le había ayudado en todo ese tiempo desde la muerte de su padre, tendría que creerle a el, le debía mucho.

-Está bien Sasuke, te creo

-Bien, pues si quieres te cuento lo que he pensado para ti cariño

Sasuke cogió las manos de ella dándole un beso en cada una de ellas y después cogió al cabeza de la pelirosa para darle un beso en sus labios, ella le sonrió, si definitivamente, tendría que hacerle caso a el.

El se acercó a su oreja mientras ella le abrazaba por la cintura y se limitaba a escuchar todo lo que el le decía, cuando se separó de ella, Sakura suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, tenía que hacerle caso, aunque eso suponga hacerle mal a una persona.

Sasuke al ver que ella asentía se sintió ahora orgulloso, le cogió la cara entre las manos y se fue acercando a sus labios poco a poco hasta que los juntaron, Sakura se dejo llevar, le daba leves besos en los labios, pero el no solo quería besitos, el quería más de ella, sonrió mientras la besaba, le mordió el labio inferior, le lamió los labios levemente con su fina lengua, para así abrirle la boca lentamente, cuando consiguió abrirle los labios a la pelirosa para besarle más intensamente, notó como ella se revolvía entre sus brazos, Sasuke abrió los ojos sin apartarse ni un centímetro de ella para ver el porque de tanto nerviosismo.

Un vez sus ojos se abrieron completamente, se separó de ella al escuchar el grito de una chica que estaba a su derecha, giró al cabeza mirándola, era rubia, con una coleta alta y los ojos tan azules como los del mar, sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura al escuchar el grito de Ino se sintió salvada, se empezó a revolver entre sus brazos para que la soltara, si el quería que consiguiera su propósito tenía que entender que el no podía aparecer por allí y menos presentarse como su novio, Sakura vio como Sasuke se separó de ella y se quedó mirando a la rubia, y esta la miraba a ella, Sakura volvió a mirar al pelinegro y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca y una gran fuerza la cara de este quedó mirando para el lado contrario.

-No quiero que me beses más, a ver si te enteras, nosotros ya no estamos juntos- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Ino, la cual estaba ahora mismo con la boca abierta , y rogó por que Sasuke cogiera la idea.

Sasuke la miró al principio confundido pero poco después se dio cuenta de lo que esta pretendía, bueno en eso la pelirosa llevaba la razón supuso que ya no podría volver a ese instituto por un tiempo y que en ese momento se tendría que ir de allí.

-Voy a avisar a Tsunade-Sama- Musitó Ino con al voz baja casi imperceptible mientras se giraba sobre si misma.

-No Ino, no hace falta, el ya se va, no es cierto Sasuke?- Le preguntó al Uchiha.

Este la miró, comenzó a andar por el servicio hasta la puerta y justo antes de salir musitó un "Hmp" para mas tarde desaparecer por la puerta dejando a ambas chicas dentro y en completo silencio.

Sakura se giró para mirar a la rubia y esta le indico con la cabeza hacia la puerta, ambas lo entendieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta para ir caminando en dirección al aula.

Las dos caminaban en silencio, sumergidas en sus pensamientos, hasta que Ino rompió el silencio:

-Sakura, ese chico...

-Si, era mi novio- Contestó nerviosa la pelirosa

-Pues que raro, porque estaba muy bueno- Dijo al darse cuenta de que a ella le incomodaba ese tema- Y contigo, no lo veo la verdad.

-Mira cerda, yo tampoco veo a un chico como Sai contigo, lo veo más... Conmigo- Le sonrió ampliamente mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso

-Frentona! Verás cuando te pille.

Las dos empezaron a correr por los pasillos, la pelirosa huyendo de la rubia y esta persiguiendo a la pelirosa.

Sakura miraba para atrás de vez en cuando mientras se reía al ver a la rubia como corría de una manera un tanto ortopédica, Sakura seguía corriendo hasta que se sintió cansada, la rubia seguía tras ella, tenía que buscar un sitio donde esconderse hasta que a esta se le pasara la rabia que tenía dentro, quien le mandaba a ella a mencionar su relación con Sai. " Es que es tan divertido" comentó su inner, valla, ya llevaba tiempo sin aparecer.

Sakura siguió corriendo unos pasos más se giró para atrás al ver que había perdido de vista por un momento a la rubia, miró para ambos lados hasta que encontró una puerta, la cual en esa situación le pareció la puerta al cielo, sacó sus últimas fuerzas y corrió hasta dentro, entró y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, apoyó la frente contra la puerta y esperó unos segundos hasta escuchar que la rubia había pasado de largo por la puerta.

Sakura suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento, pero algo interrumpió su descanso, por sus oídos entró un ruido, uno un tanto molesto, demasiado incordio, era, el sonido de risas, " risas?" preguntó su inner " si, risas" se contestó, abrió los ojos y se giró sobre si misma apoyándose en la pared segundos después al notar como sus piernas flaqueaban " mierda" pensó

La pelirosa estaba contra la puerta tan roja que el color rosa de su pelo pasaba desapercibido, llevaba la camisa ligeramente abierta por arriba y movida hacia la derecha, cosa que dejaba ver el principio de su sujetador color rosa y negro, mientras que una pequeña gota de sudor caía por la frente de esta pasaba por su mejilla izquierda y bajando por cu cuello descansaba entre sus pechos perdiéndose.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para una persona la cual estaba dentro de la misma habitación que ella, el chico la miró levantando una ceja y mandó a callar a los demás que se reían.

Sakura se puso recta en un momento e intentó ordenarse decentemente el uniforme, estaba en medio de una clase, es decir, tenía a 25 personas de unos 13 años frente a ella, que al miraban ahora intentando acallar sus sonaras carcajadas, pero no eran los únicos presentes en esa habitación, miró hacia al mesa donde se supone que debería haber un profesor y se encontró al joven peligris que la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada.

-Eh, lo siento- Dijo sin que desapareciera el rojo de sus mejillas

-Sakura, que haces aquí?- comentó el peligris levantándose de la silla, en al cual estaba sentado

-La conoce profesor?- Dijo un niño que estaba al final de la clase

-Calla Khonohamaru- Dijo el peligris mientras se acercaba a la chica de pelo rosa

-No, no, es que es su novia Kakashi-sensei?- Ahora algunos se reían ante el comentario del niño y otros tarareaban un "uhhh"

Kakashi lo miró y solamente musitó un "Hmp" sin importancia, volvió a mirar a la pelirosa y se acercó hablándole bajito

-Dime, que haces aquí?

-No, es que, me he equivocado y...

-Si, claro, no disimules tenías ganas de verlo

-Tu, niño callate!- Volvió a hablar al pelirosa apuntándolo, y se giró para mirar otra vez a Kakashi, el la miraba serio pero en su cara ningún gesto mostraba enfado simplemente la miraba.

-Hablamos fuera.

Kakashi la cogió del brazo estirándola para que salieran por al puerta, la pelirosa se tropezó y se cogió a la camisa de este saliendo así de al clase, el se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, se volvió a girar sobre si mismo para mirar ahora a la chica que lo miraba desde abajo y seguía sin soltarlo.

-Uh... Sakura- Mirándola

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera podía moverse, la pelirosa suspiró y se acordó de las palabras que Sasuke le dijo en el oído, tenía que hacerlo, " vamos Sakura, tu no eres una cobarde y si Sasuke tenía razón, el se ha reído de ti como si fueras una niña, y no lo eres verdad?" se preguntó a si misma, tras ese gesto levantó un pié del suelo para acercarse más a el y pegarse contra su cuerpo.

-Kakashi-sensei, es que Ino me está persiguiendo y para esconderme me metí ahí- Mirándolo directamente a los ojos subió las manos hasta posarlas sobre el pecho de el, acariciando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-Sakura, debes irte a clase, ya llegas tarde- Puso sus manos sobre las de ella para quitarlas de su pecho, pero esta no lo dejó

-Sensei, ahora me toca con usted- Le dijo en forma de coqueteo, pestañeó los ojos despacio pero sin resultar lento y le sonrió mientras ahora si baja sus manso hasta la cintura de el chico.

-Sakura ya...

La chica se levantó unos centímetros del suelo para quedar más cerca de su cara, debía de mantener la mente fría si no se sentiría mal en cuanto se pusiera a pensar que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo quería vengarse de el hombre, no podía creerse que todo lo que le dijo fuera simplemente para contentar a su madre, pero así lo parecía y aunque la idea de Sasuke le pareció demasiado, no se le ocurría nada mejor, aparte de que tampoco quería decepcionarlo, así que no le quedaba otra opción que como dijo Sasuke:

" Tienes que seducirlo, así como lo hiciste conmigo, y cuando confíe en ti, se lo contaremos al director, y lo echarán de aquí, tu madre se dará cuenta de que ha sido peor esto que separarte de mi y volverás conmigo, para siempre"

Aunque aun no estaba segura de querer estar con Sasuke para siempre, se iba a arriesgar.

Miraba fijamente a Kakashi y se acercó un poco más que antes, el no se movía, se quedaba quieto, así que para ella eso fue una señal, debía acercarse más, pero justo cuando estaba por unirse con los labios del peligris escuchó de nuevo la voz aguda de Ino que le gritaba un " aquí estás", tremendamente furiosa, se dio al vuelta y la miró, sonrió y se giró otra vez hacia el peligris, se acercó un poco más miró por última vez a sus ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba cerrando cada vez más los ojos, giró un poco la cabeza y cerrando ella los suyos le dio un beso suave en al mejilla, volvió a su sitio normal y se separó un par de pasos de el , dejando a un aturdido Kakashi pegado la puerta, ella miró como Ino venía corriendo de nuevo.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos ahora en su clase.

Le saludó con la mano para despedirse y echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, para volver a despistar a la rubia, su nueva amiga.

* * *

Hola!, soy un completo desastre lo sé, dije que subiría lo lunes, este lunes no subí porque ya lo hice sábado , pero no puedo esperar hasta el lunes para que lo lean! jaja

este capitulo ha sido algo así como de relleno, bueno no tanto,pero les prometo que a partir de aquí va a ir más de kakashi y sakura que de otros, peor si no hacía esto la historia no tenía sentido jeje, por fabor no se desesperenª que ahora viene lo bueno, jajajaja

Bueno gracias a los dos comentarios ajjaja

Aire2409== Gracias por tu comentarioª y bueno decirte simplemente que... eres profesora? jaja yo quiero serlo pero ahora estoy haciendo bachillerato, este es mi último añoi y entro a la universidad, peor bueno eso no está seguro jajaja, espero qeu este capítulo te guste igual o más que el otro pero no lo se la verdad jajajaj

Himeko Hatake== HOLA! AJJA SI A MI tambien me costó imaginarmelo de traje, pero buff... si no fuera un dibujo! jajajaj, en fin si Cuando leas esté entonces si qeu vas a decir que por Sasuke hace lo que sea! pero esque tienes razón, la pobrecita está completamente ciega, pero tanquila eso se va a solucionar! jajaj

Bueno han sido pocos, peor os estoy muy agradecida por haber comentado!

EL PRÓXIMO LO TRAIGO EL LUNES¡ AHORA si de verdad!

Besos. Sandritta!


End file.
